


Правая рука Дэвида Шарифа

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cyber Hands, F/M, Het, Implants, Light Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Technosex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: У Адама Дженсена ревнивое воображение





	Правая рука Дэвида Шарифа

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон DE:HR;  
> — мужская мастурбация, односторонний петтинг, технофилия, техносекс, дроч на импланты.  
> Предупреждения:ООС, нецензурные выражения, CMNF (clothed male nude female)

(Проще всего дрочится, когда думаешь о Меган).

Адам, может, и хотел бы иначе, но стоит взять в руку член, как само собой: белые кружевные трусики, открытый чистый лобок, смущенное движение ладонью — не спеши, Адам!

Адам не сомневается, что у Меган роман с Дэвидом Шарифом. Даже не роман — то, что обычно подразумевают под этим словом: цветы, комплименты, подарки, свидания — а просто привычная техничная ебля.

Меган все равно с кем — не потому, что она похотливая сучка, а именно потому, что она не похотливая сучка. Маленькая, тоненькая, беленькая. И холодная, как ледышка. Ее просто сжать в кулаке, и даже может показаться, что начинает оттаивать. На деле, у тебя самого пальцы замерзли.

Адам не смог ее удержать — выскользнула. А Шариф удерживает легко — своей черной железной рукой. Не мерзнет, не теряет хватки, держит крепко эту ледышку.

Меган все равно — Шариф наслаждается.

(Козел).

Несложно представить, как Шариф касается ее. Правая рука — золото тускло мерцает на черном — ведет по обнаженному телу.

В мыслях Адама Меган всегда быстро и легко освобождается от своего тяжелого строгого кокона. Съезжает молния — вжух! — сверху донизу, и он падает, располовиненный, на ковер с лилиями. Нижнего белья в такие минуты на Меган нет, и Адам чуть не стонет, думая, что именно так она и разгуливает по всей штаб-квартире. Никаких кружевных трусиков, только плотные белые чулки до середины бедра.

Закрытая и — доступная. Не для всех, только для мужчины рядом. И сейчас это Шариф.

(Бля).

Отчасти Адам понимает, почему она его выбрала — холеный, самоуверенный, одержимый. Такой же, как Меган.

Шариф не испытывает никакого трепета, глядя на обнаженную женщину в своем кабинете. Никакой особенной страсти. Но у него есть железная рука, которой нужно сжать эту ледышку, чтобы она не выскользнула. И он кладет ее на маленькую мягкую грудь Меган — сдавливает розовый сосок между пальцами. Меган выгибается навстречу.

В такие минуты Адаму хочется сказать: эй, поаккуратнее там, она нежная, беленькая, мягонькая. С ней нельзя так! Он стискивает головку члена в кулаке и сам невольно выгибается на лопатках — как и Меган.

Конечно, Шариф его не слышит. Он ласкает Меган только своей рукой из металла и углепластика — не губами, не живыми пальцами. Никогда не целует, не прикусывает. Ни в покорно склоненную шею, ни в подставленные плечи. И даже не положит левую руку на ее аккуратную задницу — почувствовать, как та покрылась мурашками от возбуждения.

Он мнет и ласкает ее грудь — у Меган та очень чувствительная, помнит Адам, — и наблюдает. Губы Меган приоткрыты в просьбе поцелуя, она поддается под каждое движение — в немой мольбе о большем. Пусть Шариф ласкает ее обеими руками! Гладит по лопаткам, вцепится в бедра, мнет задницу!

Но Шариф не обращает внимания — только следит за тем, как черное скользит по белому. Как жесткое, страшное, тяжелое подминает под себя нежное, мягонькое, беззащитное.

Адам сжимает себя точно так же — без всякой жалости, почти терзая.

Легко представить, что такая же черная грубая рука держит его за корень — не отпуская, и ведет в своем темпе. Как хочется ее хозяину, а не Адаму, и Адам ничего не может поделать. Только беспомощно наблюдать, как обхватывают темные, с золотой искрой, пальцы. И рвется дыхание — ты пойман в ловушку, деваться некуда. Сейчас тебя сомнут, заставят извиваться ужом… Адам даже глаза открыл от ужаса — нет, его родная рука. Крепкая, простая, сильная. Человеческая. Живая.

(Уф-ф).

А Меган! Та бессильно поднимается на носочки, льнет и трется всем телом о жесткую ткань жилета и блестящие пуговицы. И в конце концов вымаливает еще немного ласки — Шариф загоняет свои железные пальцы ей между ног. Она так и остается стоять на цыпочках, зажимая эту руку сведенными коленями. Все, что она может, чтобы не упасть, вцепиться в предплечья Шарифа — смять его безупречно выглаженную рубашку.

С закатившимися глазами Меган ерзает бедрами.

Адам не может думать об этом без содрогания. Он почти не понимает, что происходит. Дыхание сбито, мысли путаются.  
У Шарифа тонкие пальцы — наверное, даже тоньше, чем полагались бы нормальному мужику. Но это не настоящая рука — все равно, по сути, искусственная клешня, пусть даже покрытая золотом. 

И он загоняет это в его, Адама, нежную девочку! Ласкает одним или двумя пальцами, поглаживает ладонью, потом берет щепотью и вводит поглубже. И Меган вскрикивает — Адам знает этот высокий жалобный тон — и насаживается сильнее.

Двигается яростно, жестко, быстро. Шарифу ничего и делать по сути не надо. Меган сама ебет себя — больно, безжалостно, пачкая черную сталь тягучей смазкой. Шариф ждет ее разрядки — со спокойным терпением, как смотрел бы на работу механизма, которому нужно разогреться, прежде чем снова продолжить функционировать.

 

Именно это и нравится Меган — с горечью думает Адам, вытирая себя салфеткой, — никаких телячьих нежностей, глупых объяснений, робких попыток понравиться.

Все технично и привычно.

Меган ебется с имплантами Шарифа — во всех смыслах. Адам ни с кем не ебется, и правая рука Дэвида Шарифа не вызывает у него ничего, кроме содрогания.

(Ну почти).


End file.
